Ovejitas
by Besiegen
Summary: ¡CRACK! Los humanos son tan divertidos.


Ok, crack de nuevo...

Se que iba a poner algo más aquí, pero a decir verdad no lo recuerdo.

Death note es propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata, yo sólo tomo los personajes y los distorsiono un poquito.

* * *

"_¡Ovejitas!"_

Casi podía sentirse corriendo detrás de las peludas bolas blancas que balaban y corrían espantadas en todas direcciones.

Aunque suene extraño, su mente sabía que eso no era más que un simple sueño, pero no le importaba; ¡estaba corriendo detrás de un montón de ovejas! ¿Qué más podría querer? ¿A quién diablos le importa quién es Kira cuando se puede hacer eso?

Se lanzó de plancha encima de la oveja más cercana y sonrió felizmente cuando esa pequeña bola baló por última vez antes de convertirse en una nube blanca y esponjosa.

Siguió corriendo por su idealizado prado, aplastando ovejas por aquí y por allá, y retozando de manera infantil entre nubes parecidas a algodón de azúcar.

– ¿Ryuuzaki? –frunció el ceño al oír el llamado, pero intentó ignorarlo, centrándose de nuevo en sus nubes– ¡¿Ryuuzaki?

– ¡No responde! ¡¿Está vivo? –una voz chillona le hizo arrugar la nariz, y su bello campo con ovejas se fue desvaneciendo lentamente– ¡¿Light-kun, se murió?

– No Misa, no está muerto –la voz que intentaba llamarlo antes tomó un tono de cansino reproche– Creo que se durmió.

– ¿Él duerme?

– Todo el mundo lo hace –el tono cansino ahora empezaba a tener ciertos tintes de enojo, y Ryuuzaki, más conocido como "L", empezó a recobrar la conciencia.

– Dormir es un proceso natural y necesario, Misa-san, la sola presencia del ciclo REM y de los no-REM ya lo hace imprescindible –dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza del teclado donde había caído presa del sueño involuntariamente– Que yo no lo realice de manera continua o regular porque consumo cantidades superiores a la ingesta normal de cafeína y carbohidratos no significa que no lo necesite.

– Quiso decir que dormir es bueno, pero que él toma mucho café y come muchos dulces y que por eso no lo hace con tanta frecuencia.

– Ah.

Sin disimulo alguno limpió el hilo de saliva que salía de la comisura de su boca, mientras Light lo miraba con cara de circunstancia, y Misa con una de asco bastante obvia.

– ¿Y que estabas soñando? Te veías bastante feliz –Misa se acercó lo suficiente y bastante rápido como para que L no pudiera evitar que quedaran a escasos centímetros de distancia.

L empezó a pensar, mientras terminaba de despabilarse, que las mujeres son seres bastante cambiantes y difíciles de entender.

Pensó también que no era muy bueno para su imagen personal que supieran que había soñado con esponjosas ovejitas blancas, así que decidió hacer uso del recurso más básico dentro de la conducta social humana: La mentira.

Recordó varios artículos sobre comportamiento humano y la edición vieja (demasiado vieja) de "el hombre al desnudo" que había en la biblioteca de Wammy's House, y resolvió que lo mejor era hacer uso de la llamada "sonrisa social" para formar un cierto cuadro conciliador.

Sintió una extraña resistencia cuando estiró diecisiete de sus más de veinte músculos faciales, entrecerró los ojos, y medio rumoreó un _"nada importante, Misa-san" _antes de voltearse y continuar con su trabajo.

Light y Misa habían salido casi espantados del edificio que actuaba como centro de operaciones al observar la mala imitación de empatía de Ryuuzaki, y diez minutos después caminaban en dirección a la casa del primero, dejando a L leyendo un grueso informe que Yagami había preparado.

– Light-kun, ¿crees que él sepa algo?

– Él ya tenía sospechas, y estoy seguro que está bastante obsesionado con el caso como para soñar con él –el chico de cabello castaño la miró muy serio y bajó la voz lo suficiente como para que ni siquiera Ryuk (que revoloteaba sobre sus cabezas) supiera de lo que hablaba– Lo de esta tarde me hace pensar que confirmó sus sospechas y que está empezando a reunir pruebas.

Ryuk, por mucho que Light se hubiera esforzado, le oyó y se rió con esa carcajada tan característica suya, porque él si sabía que había estado soñando Elle Lawliet.

Los shinigami saben mucho más de lo que aparentan.

Pero los humanos, ¡oh, los humanos!, su ignorancia es tan divertida.

* * *

Uhm... sigo sin recordar lo que quería decir (cabe resaltar que las notas de autor las escribí con intervalos de media hora entre frase y frase)...

Bueno, cuento aparte, publicaré capítulo nuevo de _mutaciones_ apenas Saritz-chan lo... apruebe.

Lo del ciclo REM y eso, en realidad nadie sabe bien para que sirven, pero si no estuvieran ahí moriríamos de cansancio; para mí es genial, para mi mamá perturbador. Bueno, que se le hace.

Lo sé, lo sé, no es tan crack.

Igual, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Oh si, ya recordé; a "A": espero que lo hayas disfrutado...

Gracias por leer, y recuerden que dejar review es bueno para la salud del autor


End file.
